


Strip Chess

by Nevere



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot?, Raventrust, Sorry Not Sorry, Wine, a lot of wine, and chess, me enrollo como las persianas, muchos feels, no sé escribir oneshots, stripchess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevere/pseuds/Nevere
Summary: Medivh le pide a Khadgar que suba una jarra de vino. Para cuando el joven aprendiz llega a la habitación, hay dos sillas enfrentadas y un tablero de ajedrez en medio.Que empiece el juego.





	Strip Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuueno, pues, nada. Esto es una paja mental. De las miles que se me ocurren y que algún día plasmaré en esta plataforma e_e 
> 
> Para los jugadores habituales de ajedrez que lean este fic... Siento las imprecisiones ^^U Yo misma hice ajedrez y participé en torneos, pero he olvidado gran parte de lo que aprendí xD De todas formas, no hace falta conocer el funcionamiento del juego para entender el relato, no os asustéis :3
> 
> En cuanto al formato: iba a ser un one shot, pero me enrollo como las persianas y acabó siendo demasiado largo. Por eso, lo divido en dos. Aún así ya adelanto que tendrá dos partes. La segunda está en proceso, pero ya está casi acabada xD
> 
> A los lectores de "El destino es nosotros", otra de mis mierdas, les aviso de que esto no forma parte del mismo universo. Esto tan solo es una idea que necesitaba soltar e_e
> 
> (Una última cosa: no estoy acostumbrada a escribir en tercera persona; perdonadme el ser una torpe de pelotas u_u)
> 
> Y sin más dilación, os dejo con ello :3 Espero que lo disfrutéis.
> 
> Nos leemos! ^^

Era tarde. Las dos lunas hacía un par de horas que se habían alzado en la cúpula nocturna. Medivh solía dejar a Khadgar las noches libres, pero aquella tarde, después de finalizar la lección de aquel día, había pedido al joven aprendiz que fuera a las cocinas a por una jarra de vino y dos vasos.

El mago más joven hizo lo que se le ordenó, temiendo tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a una prueba mágica bajo los efectos del alcohol, tal y como había ocurrido al poco de su llegada a Karazhan. 

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al estudio donde le esperaba Medivh, lo que encontró fue un tablero de ajedrez perfectamente ordenado entre dos sillas enfrentadas. 

Su maestro le ofreció asiento con una sonrisa, tomó la jarra de vino de las manos del más joven lo puso a su vera después de murmurar un breve agradecimiento.

Khadgar obedeció, mirando inquisitivo a Medivh.

-He pensado que quizás esta noche podrías prestarme algo más de tu tiempo, Joven Confianza. Espero que no sea eso un inconveniente. –comenzó, tomando asiento en la silla del otro lado del tablero.

Khadgar negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Desde luego que no, señor… Digo, Medivh. –dijo con rapidez.

-Estupendo. –celebró el mago más mayor con una sonrisa.- Imagino que sabrás jugar al ajedrez…

Khadgar se acarició la nuca, con gesto embarazoso.

-Bueno, yo no diría saber… He probado un par de veces, conozco los movimientos y la teórica básica… Pero no soy gran jugador ni sé realizar buenas jugadas. –admitió con una sonrisa azorada.

Medivh se encogió de hombros.

-Tendrá que valer. –hizo una pausa, mirando al tablero con gesto crítico- ¿Blancas o negras?

Khadgar dudó un instante.

-¿Blancas?

El mago mayor asintió y giró el tablero, de manera que las blancas quedaron del lado del joven.

 

-El ajedrez es un juego de estrategia. –explicó Medivh irguiéndose sobre la silla y vertiendo el vino en los dos vasos- Lo haremos de tal forma que requiera pensar rápido. Como en una batalla de verdad. Jugar un par de partidas no te va a convertir en comandante, pero desde luego te aportará algunas nociones sobre posicionamiento y pensamiento rápido, lo cual puede ser muy importante para ir un paso por delante del enemigo.

Khadgar asintió.

-¿Y el vino? –inquirió, arqueando las cejas.

Medivh esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.

-Está bueno. –contestó tendiéndole el vaso a Khadgar y llevándose el suyo a los labios- Eso y que he visto que te es ciertamente difícil concentrarte bajo sus efectos. Me gustaría poder pulir eso.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del joven, recordando los destrozos de la vez anterior. Trató entonces esconder su rubor dándole al vino un largo trago.

Medivh dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

-No te preocupes, es normal. Yo tampoco soy especialmente bueno soportando el alcohol. –admitió- Y para eso estamos aquí. Nunca se sabe cuándo las circunstancias te van a pedir una actuación rápida. Hay que saber reaccionar con rapidez independientemente del estado en el que te encuentres.

El mago mayor observó a su aprendiz con una sonrisa leve sostenida en los labios, mientras este, posiblemente fruto del nerviosismo, daba otro nuevo par de sorbos largos a su vaso.

-¿Estamos listos? –esperó al asentimiento de Khadgar para continuar- Perfecto. Pues, ya sabes: blancas primero.

La partida comenzó como cualquier otra. El joven movió primero el peón situado delante del rey, una sola casilla; un gesto claramente defensivo. Después comenzó a movilizar las piezas importantes sin quebrar la barrera de peones, dejando salir a los caballos y colocando al alfil a la entrada, de improvisado vigía. 

Medivh, por su parte, imitó todas y cada una de las jugadas de su aprendiz, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

El vino y la actitud desenvuelta de Medivh aquella noche, quien más que como su maestro se comportaba como un igual, hicieron que la velada transcurriera con rapidez.

-¡Te tengo! –aulló en un momento puntual Medivh, realizando una jugada maestra que dejó a Khadgar sin algunas piezas clave de su batallón.

El joven compuso una mueca de decepción.

-Mierda. Pensaba que ibas a mover aquella otra ficha… -maldijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Nunca dejes desprotegida una pieza aunque creas que el contricante tiene su atención fija en otra parte –advirtió Medivh, inclinándose hacia delante en la silla para dar un toque afectivo en la nariz de Khadgar con el dedo- Me di cuenta de que estabas mirando mucho aquella zona y decidí  
cambiar de estrategia en el último momento.

Khadgar se tocó el punto exacto donde Medivh acababa de darle con el dedo, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas.

-¡E-Eso es trampa! –se quejó.

-Mentira, Joven Confianza. Es más, es algo que debes hacer: observar dónde mira tu oponente. Es vital para predecir sus movimientos. –indicó vaciando las últimas gotas de vino en el vaso de Khadgar.

El joven se llevó el vaso una última vez a los labios, sintiendo una agradable sensación de calidez y bienestar, que ascendía desde sus estómago hasta sus mejillas, confiriéndolas un rubor adorable.

La partida acabó poco después, cuando Medivh volvió a aprovecharse de la atención dirigida de Khadgar a algún otro punto del tablero, emboscándole con una jugada totalmente impredecible.

-Jaque mate, me temo. –dijo al término del movimiento.

Khadgar profirió un gruñido contrariado. 

En verdad, no sabía qué le molestaba más, si el haber perdido o que se fuera a acabar su momento a solas con Medivh. Estaba disfrutando de la velada. Mucho. De la compañía cálida del archimago, de su voz suave y envolvente, de sus risas francas, de sus sonrisas torcidas y burlonas… 

No era así durante sus lecciones: solía ser severo y exigente. Aunque también comprensivo de dónde estaban los límites de su aprendiz; sabía felicitarle cuando algo estaba bien hecho, pero al mismo tiempo era duro cuando Khadgar no ponía en ello todo su empeño.

Sea como fuere, no había punto de comparación. En aquel momento, sentía que Medivh se mostraba cómo era realmente. Y lo hacía como si estuviera frente a un amigo, frente a un igual. Eso le gustaba. Le gustaba demasiado, quizás. Nunca ningún otro maestro o mago mayor que él le  
había tratado de aquella manera…

Khadgar sintió un leve pinchazo; no quería que aquella noche acabara. Mirando los ojos verdes de Medivh, el brillo ambarino del fuego que crepitaba apaciblemente en el hogar, se sentía seguro y en paz. Y quizás era el vino, pero sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago. Como si un centenar de  
mariposas estuvieran batiendo las alas en su interior, preparándose para alzar el vuelo en cualquier momento.

Ambos magos se quedaron mirándose unos instantes más en silencio. La sonrisa de Medivh se diluyó poco a poco y al cabo de unos segundos carraspeó con suavidad.

-Voy a… Bajar a por otra jarra de vino. ¿Te parece bien echar otra partida? –propuso.

Khadgar alzó rápidamente la cabeza, ilusionado.

-Sí, por favor. –dijo, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho.

Medivh rió. 

-¿Lo estás pasando bien, Khadgar?

No solía llamarle por su nombre, por lo que el joven tardó un poco más en responder, levemente sorprendido.

-M-Mucho, Medivh. –admitió, mirándole con intensidad.

El mago mayor esbozó una sonrisa franca que iluminó sus facciones, rejuveneciéndolas.

-Me alegro. –musitó.

Y sin más, se apresuró a bajar las escaleras.

Khadgar no sabía muy bien qué era aquello… Creía saber qué era: el cosquilleo en el estómago, la sensación de plenitud, el corazón acelerado… Aunque los síntomas eran claros, se negaba a admitirlo. Le avergonzaba enormemente el hecho de pensar que se había…

Sacudió la cabeza.

No. Era admiración. Claramente. Admiración, aprecio y agradecimiento.

En un mundo tan competitivo como el de la magia era extraño ver a alguien comportándose de aquella manera: con tanta cercanía, con aquel calor… Todo aquello era nuevo para él. Y le embriagaba. Tanto o más que el vino que había estado tomando.

Khadgar creía entender por qué Medivh se comportaba así con él. Había estado solo mucho tiempo. No había tenido adolescencia. Y ahora, de pronto, podía mostrarse como era por dentro: un joven encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre de mediana edad.

Los pasos de Medivh en la escalera le sacaron de sus elucubraciones. El mago apareció por el umbral. Su sonrisa se había templado un poco durante el camino, pero seguía estando allí, haciendo juego con el brillo afectuoso de sus ojos verdes.

-Ya estoy aquí. –se enunció, depositando la jarra y los vasos, de nuevo, al lado del tablero- ¿Me has echado de menos?

-Mucho. –replicó rápidamente Khadgar, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse detrás de las costillas.

No sabía muy bien por qué había dicho eso. Probablemente había sido el vino, pero de pronto sentía una calidez líquida por dentro. 

Medivh sostuvo su mirada, sorprendido, durante unos instantes. Después, dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Jugar solo no tiene tanta gracia. –se apresuró a añadir Khadgar, tratando de llenar el silencio.

-Cierto es. –convino Medivh, pasándole el vaso lleno de vino a su aprendiz- Esta vez, aguarda, Joven Confianza. 

Khadgar alzó una ceja, inquisitivo.

El archimago llenó su propio vaso y lo alzó en dirección al joven. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Por más noches como esta? –propuso Medivh.

-Por más noches como esta. –brindó Khadgar con los ojos brillantes.

Bebieron sin dejar de mirarse. Sus miradas se habían quedado trabadas. Y ninguno de los dos sentía la necesidad de desviarla.

Al término, Medivh rompió el silencio.

-¿Blancas de nuevo?

La partida esta vez fue más rápida. Medivh cambió su estrategia y comenzó a asediar a Khadgar sin cuartel, atacando desde todas las posiciones, asaltando desde prácticamente el inicio de la partida sus posiciones más seguras.

En apenas media hora, tanto la jarra de vino como el rey del joven aprendiz estaban a punto de ver su final.

Khadgar, rodeado, suspiró y tumbó la pieza de su rey, ofrenciendo la rendición.

-No puedo hacer nada. –se quejó.

Medivh rió.

-Lo sé. –dijo con satisfacción- Tienes que intentar valorar un poco más tus piezas. Si te atacan, quizás, jugar seguro puede ser una opción. Y cuando el enemigo cometa un error… ¡PAM! Se las devuelves todas juntas. 

Khadgar rió suavemente.

-Si están ocupados en atacar, no lo están en defender. –razonó el joven.

-Efectivamente. –asintió Medivh- Aunque no bajes la guardia. A veces el ataque puede servir como defensa. Depende todo de la situación y ejército en juego.

El mago asintió.

-Creo que empiezo a verlo todo más claro. –dijo Khadgar, sonriente.

-Eso espero. Porque se me ha ocurrido una forma de hacer esto un poco más interesante… -respondió Medivh en un tono que hizo al joven mago estremecer y sentir un súbito e inesperado cosquilleo en las ingles.

Khadgar arqueó las cejas.

-¿De qué se trata? –se interesó, inclinándose hacia delante.

Medivh le imitó, acercando su rostro al del joven.

Khadgar juraría que el archimago había desviado temporalmente la vista a sus labios. No las tenías todas consigo, sin embargo. Comenzaba a acusar el efecto del vino y a su alrededor las cosas se difuminaban.

De lo que sí estaba totalmente seguro era de que él había mirado a la sonrisa de Medivh fijamente y había deseado aproximarse un poco más a aquellos labios…

-Cuando vuelva, te lo cuento.

El archimago le había guiñado un ojo antes de levantarse rápidamente, coger la jarra de vino vacía y abandonar de nuevo la habitación.

Khadgar se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla. 

Notaba tensas las costuras de la entrepierna del pantalón, y, desde luego, no le hacía falta mirar para saber que tenía una erección.

Suspiró. El vino le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Se levantó para colocarse adecuadamente y acto seguido volvió a sentarse.

No sabía qué tenía Medivh en la cabeza, pero francamente le daba igual. Aquel tiempo con su maestro estaba siendo lo mejor desde hacía tanto que apenas podía recordar cuándo había sido… Si es que había sido alguna otra vez.

El susurro del roce de prenda le hizo girarse. Medivh subía en su dirección, de dos en dos escalones, como solía. Era una manía del Guardián que desde el primer momento le había resultado especialmente cómica. Por ello, Khadgar no pudo evitar sonreír.

Esta vez, al contrario que las dos anteriores ocasiones, Medivh cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de una manera que Khadgar intuyó que tenía que ver con la que el archimago ya había manifestado como una mala resistencia al alcohol.

Sirvió dos vasos de vino y le tendió el suyo a Khadgar.

-¿Vas a querer brindar de nuevo? –preguntó el joven; el “usted” se le había caído en algún momento de la noche, y ahora se sentía raro no llamando a Medivh por su nombre o tratándole de manera formal.

Al mago mayor no parecía molestarle, más bien al contrario: cuando Khadgar pronunciaba su nombre, sus labios vibraban un poco antes de ampliar la sonrisa.

-Puedes proponer tú también, Joven Confianza.

Khadgar lo pensó un instante antes de alzar el vaso.

-Por ti, Medivh. Porque eres mi maestro, y te agradezco enormemente la oportunidad que me brindas de aprender de ti. 

Medivh sintió que algo se movía en su interior. No pudo evitar adoptar una mueca tierna.

-Y por ti, Khadgar, que te has ganado tu lugar aquí en Karazhan. -“Y en mi corazón” quiso añadir, mas se mordió la lengua- Todo mérito tuyo y de nadie más.

El joven se ruborizó. 

-Por nosotros, entonces. –dijo al fin, alzando el vaso para chocarlo brevemente contra el de su maestro.

Acto seguido, tomaron asiento. Khadgar observaba al Guardián expectante y este disfrutaba de la atención extra con una sonrisa canina.

Medivh lo había pensado mucho y… Bueno. Por qué no. Se sentía avergonzado por cómo podía parecer la situación desde fuera… Había emborrachado a su alumno y ahora iba a hacer una proposición que de estar sobrio ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza. 

Echó un vistazo hacia la escalera, comprobando que la puerta estaba cerrada, después miró de nuevo a Khadgar y esbozó una sonrisa enigmática, consciente de que su silencio debía de estar torturando la extrema curiosidad del joven.

-Se me había ocurrido, que para que valores más tus fichas, podríamos hacer que estas supongan una pérdida mayor… Una en la vida real. –comenzó Medivh, mirando su vaso.

Khadgar frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

-No tienes por qué aceptar hacerlo si no quieres. –adelantó el mago mayor poniéndose serio de repente.- Es una idea… Un juego, para hacer las cosas más interesantes.

Khadgar asintió con decisión. No pensaba retirarse del juego. No ahora, que con el calor del vino se sentía invencible.

-Estaré de acuerdo con lo que quiera que sea. –dijo, sonriendo.

Medivh desvió la mirada.

Vaciló. ¿Aquello estaba bien? Había observado que el joven era especialmente confiado con él. ¿Estaba aprovechándose de su posición de autoridad? Al fin y al cabo, Khadgar seguía siendo menor de edad... O… Bueno, no lo tenía claro. No recordaba cuál era la edad legal. Ni siquiera si había  
una…

-Había pensado que podríamos pagar por nuestros fallos con una prenda. –explicó al fin Medivh.

Khadgar alzó una ceja.

-¿Una prenda? ¿De ropa? –inquirió.

Medivh asintió.

-Cuando tomemos una ficha del rival, este se tiene que quitar una prenda. Cualquiera de su elección, pero una al menos. –el Guardián entornó los párpados, componiendo una mirada lángida- Confío es que el pudor de ambos porque el otro lo vea desnudo sea suficiente incentivo para  
tener extremo cuidado con cada jugada.

Khadgar reprimió un escalofrío. El corazón le batallaba en el pecho. Sorprendentemente no pensaba en el peligro de desnudarse; sino el premio de desnudar a Medivh. No sabía (o no quería saber) por qué, pero la idea le resultaba extremadamente tentadora.

Se decía que lo hacía por dominación, por demostrar su valía, no porque de verdad quisiera ver desnudo a su maestro… ¿No? Era… Absurdo. ¿Para qué iba a querer hacerlo si no?

El joven asintió con decisión.

Medivh, por su parte, le observaba con cautela, escrutando su expresión con medida atención.

-Te apuntas, ¿entonces? ¿Te parece bien?

Khadgar volvió a asentir, esta vez más rápido.

-Desde luego. –dijo, resuelto.

El Guardián sonrió, satisfecho. 

-Perfecto. Empecemos, pues. ¿Vas a querer blancas de nuevo, Joven Confianza?

-Sí. Las blancas están bien.

-Bien. –susurró Medivh, mirando a su aprendiz con los ojos entornados, con cierto aire de depredador al acecho- Empiezas, pues.

Khadgar examinó sus fichas una por una, con cuidado. Quería elegir cuidadosamente. Tenía que hacerlo si no quería que fuera Medivh quien le desnudara a él y no al revés. Finalmente, se decidió por la cautela, efectuando la misma jugada que en la primera partida.

Medivh le imitó. Después, alzó la vista del tablero y sonrió. 

-¿Hay miedo? –dijo, burlón.

Khadgar respondió con una mueca retadora.

-En absoluto. –se sentía seguro de sí, valiente, a gusto en su piel, por lo que añadió- ¿Y tú?

Medivh soltó una carcajada. 

-Creo que te olvidas de quién ganó las dos partidas anteriores. –replicó, con gesto divertido.- ¿Piensas que puedes ganar esta? 

-La voy a ganar. –replicó Khadgar.

Medivh rió, componiendo una mueca lobuna. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en la penumbra titilante del hogar, confiriéndole un aspecto salvaje, casi animal.

-Me gusta que estés tan seguro de ti, Joven Confianza. Pero me temo que no puedo permitir que mi propio aprendiz me desnude así como así… -susurró inclinándose sobre el tablero- No voy a ponerte las cosas fáciles.

Khadgar inclinó también, colocando su rostro a apenas medio palmo del de Medivh.

-Yo tampoco pienso ponértelo fácil. –replicó el joven, desafiante.

Ahora sí lo vio: el Guardián había mirado su boca mientras hablaba. Despues, se había humedecido los labios y tras mirarle con intensidad, se había vuelto a acomodar en su asiento, colocando una mano con cierta brusquedad en su regazo.

Khadgar entornó los párpados.

-Tu turno, Joven Confianza. –urgió el Guardián.

En los primeros compases del juego, las jugadas fueron defensivas, el tiempo tomado para ellas bastante más extenso que el de anteriores partidas. Sin embargo, Medivh jugaba con ventaja y él mismo lo sabía. 

Transcurrida la primera hora sin ninguna baja, el archimago decidió que la partida debía agilizarse y optó por, de nuevo, aprovecharse de la tendencia de Khadgar de centrarse en una única jugada y dejar el resto de piezas desatendidas. 

Movió la ficha con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, atento a la expresión de Khadgar.

-Tienes que tener la atención en todo el tablero, no solo en una parte. –dijo, tomando la ficha blanca y apartándola del tablero.

Khadgar, sin embargo, no parecía sorprendido. Sonrió también y acto seguido, efectuó una jugada imprevista para Medivh, que acabó con una de las fichas del Guardián.

-Estaba todo pensado, Medivh. –replicó con una sonrisa triunfal- Todo pensado.

El Guardián no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, revisando la jugada con los ojos entornados. Acto seguido, miró a Khadgar. Torció los labios, mostrando el colmillo al sonreír.

-Así que esas tenemos, ¿eh? –musitó.

Se levantó del asiento, mirando fijamente a su aprendiz. Acto seguido, se desprendió de la parte superior de su túnica, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Khadgar observó que era bastante lampiño. Desde aquella distancia, parecía que no estaba rasurado, y que, simplemente, por alguna razón –probablemente genética- que desconocía, el vello no brotaba en aquella zona. O en un volumen muy escaso.

Los ojos de joven se detuvieron en las clavículas marcadas de su maestro, en la forma bien moldeada de sus pectorales, en las líneas de sombras que se trazaban por su vientre… 

Medivh no era un tipo atlético, pero desde luego tenía facilidad para definir. 

Khadgar sabía de buena mano que su maestro no era un hombre activo, y sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado; la forma de los músculos se dibujaba fácil bajo la piel pálida con cada gesto que efectuaba.

También observó que su espalda ancha y la estatura le hacían parecer un hombre más fornido de lo que en realidad era. Era, en realidad, un hombre más bien delgado y algunos huesos se le marcaban de en la piel, pero sin duda estaba bien formado, cruzado de líneas ágiles, de músculos  
largos y longilíneos que le convertían en un hombre especialmente atractivo físicamente hablando.

El joven apartó la vista del mago y se irguió sobre sus piernas. Lo hizo de una manera cautelosa, pues seguía notando una cierta tirantez entre los muslos… Dejó la cadera un poco atrás, evitando hacerlo patente. 

Acto seguido comenzó a deshacerse de la parte superior de su atuendo, sacándolo por encima de su cabeza. 

Medivh le examinó detenidamente, sin cortarse. 

Khadgar era fornido. Al contrario que él, apenas estaba definido, pero bajo la forma suave de su cuerpo se intuía una masa muscular importante. 

Era ancho de espaldas y para su edad, el pecho estaba sorprendentemente bien definido. El vientre, sin embargo, lucía suave, pegado al músculo, pero sin revelarlo. Una línea espesa de vello oscuro caía desde su ombligo hasta llegar a algún lugar más abajo de la cinturilla del pantalón, y  
una sombra oscura se extendía por su torso. Algún día el vello brotaría en aquella zona, y probablemente lo haría en abundancia, pero por lo pronto, se mantenía prácticamente limpia y pálida, tan solo con una leve sombra oscura y desigualmente distribuida.

El Guardián alzó la mirada a los ojos de Khadgar y sonrió.

-Me toca, entonces. –dijo, posando su mirada en el tablero.

Medivh arremetió contra el batallón de su aprendiz en una maniobra especialmente agresiva. Arriesgaba mucho con aquella jugada, pero si se resolvía como esperaba, el joven mago apenas tendría tiempo para desvestirse antes de que su rey cayera fulminado.

Khadgar, sin embargo y para su sorpresa, supo detener la ofensiva y comenzó a cubrirse.

-Veo que has cambiado de estrategia… -musitó pensativo, Medivh.

El joven sonrió.

-Aprendo rápido. –dijo con un evidente tono de orgullo.

Medivh movió, creyendo que el joven seguiría la misma estrategia defensiva. Sin embargo, inmediatemente después Khadgar saltó sobre él, devorando una de sus piezas clave. 

El archimago, sorprendido, abrió mucho los ojos.

Le había emboscado. De hecho, reconoció sus propio estilo en aquella jugada y supo que su aprendiz estaba tomándole prestados algunos movimientos.

-Bien jugado, Joven Confianza. –admitió Medivh poniéndose en pie, colocando una mano en su nuca y tirando de la cinta que le sostenía el cabello.

Sacudió la cabeza, dejando que los mechones negros cayeran en cascada sobre sus hombros pálidos.

No le pasó desapercibida la mirada de Khadgar, delineándole, examinando cada centímetro y pasándose rápidamente la lengua por los labios.

Khadgar no solía ver a su maestro con el cabello suelto. Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que le otorgaba un aura salvaje y atrayente; pensamiento para el cual no encontró una verdadera excusa... 

Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. 

Medivh tomó asiento de nuevo y el joven mago se aclaró la garganta, azorado. El archimago le miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

-No tendré piedad a partir de ahora. –avisó.

Khadgar se inclinó levemente hacia delante, sobre el tablero.

-No la tengas. –asintió, llevándose el vaso de vino a los labios.

Medivh tuvo que reprimirse para no avanzar los centímetros que le separaban del joven y apoderarse de sus labios. Se estaba mostrando díscolo, y no sabía por qué, pero esta nueva actitud le resultaba excitante. 

Tras dudar un instante, se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, con una venganza bullendo en su mente.

A partir de este punto, el archimago comenzó a actuar de un modo más defensivo, protegiendo sus principales posiciones. No podía ganar el muchacho. Simplemente no podía permitirlo.

Khadgar, por su parte, trazó una estrategia para quebrar las líneas enemigas. Sabía que jugar agresivo podía tener un alto coste, pero también que, tal y como en una partida anterior había dicho Medivh, una posición agresiva también podía valer a veces de defensa. Aun así pensaba ser  
precavido.

Al archimago solo le quedaban, presumiblemente, dos prendas: los pantalones y la ropa interior. Puesto que, aunque era un detalle que prácticamente hasta entonces le había pasado inadvertido, aquella noche había comprobado que Medivh había salido ambas veces de la habitación  
totalmente descalzo. No se había fijado en anteriores ocasiones, pero puede que lo hubiera hecho alguna otra vez. Una excentricidad más de su maestro que sumar a la lista… 

Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago. Lo cierto era que batallaba contra sus propias ansias, intentando justificar cada pensamiento que surgía en su cabeza. Quería hacer caer a Medivh, pero no por verle desnudo, por supuesto; solo quería derrotar a su maestro, hacerle ver de qué era capaz.

Y estaba decidido a ganar.

La siguiente baja, sin embargo, fue para el aprendiz, quien perdido en sus divagaciones, no reparó en el alfil abandonado en un extremo del tablero, vestigio de una jugada que ahora se había perdido en la maraña de pensamiento que le ocupaba.

-Mierda. –maldijo el joven al caer en la cuenta de su error.

Medivh esbozó una sonrisa lobuna. 

Sabía qué venía. Khadgar no tenía anillos, colgantes o cualquier otro complemento que pudiera servir de prenda. Su próxima opcion era, o bien los zapatos, pantalones o la ropa interior.

-Toca pagar, Joven Confianza. –musitó, sin perder la sonrisa.

El joven profirió un gruñido y se irguió, apartando los zapatos de un par de sacudidas.

-Calcetines van incluidos con los zapatos. –advirtió Medivh con una sonrisa burlona.

El joven resopló, pero finalmente se agachó para terminar de quitarse las prendas de los pies.

-Hecho. –replicó, con gesto retador, volviendo a erguirse en la silla.

Khadgar se lo pensó mejor; decidió utilizar su turno para cubrir posiciones, replegando tropas y recogiéndose a su lado del tablero. Necesitaba pensar pausadamente en una forma de quebrar al Guardián. Aunque no iba a ser fácil…

Medivh se lamió los labios, satisfecho; le tenía justo dónde le quería. Había previsto aquel movimiento y, por tanto, procedió a efectuar su jugada.

Lo asaltó con violencia, hundiendo una de sus piezas sin temor en la frontera enemiga. El archimago no era idiota: todas sus fichas tenían protección, de manera que cualquier intercambio de muertes le saldría a deber a Khadgar. 

-Jaque al Rey. –dijo Medivh con gesto satisfecho.

Khadgar profirió un gruñido y se levantó del asiento.

Medivh le miró con una ceja alzada, atento a sus movimientos. 

El joven mago dudó antes de soltar la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Parecía que las cosas se habían calmado por aquella zona… Pero aun así sintió el calor ascendiendo poderosamente a sus mejillas.

Medivh le observaba, al principio con una sonrisa hambrienta en los labios, que poco a poco, se fue diluyendo. De nuevo se preguntaba, ¿estaba yendo demasiado lejos? ¿Se estaba aprovechando del muchacho?

-Khadgar, podemos dejarlo cuando quieras. No quiero que te sientas obligado a…- comenzó, hasta que el joven negó bruscamente. 

-No es eso. Estoy bien. –contestó atropelladamente.

El aprendiz miró sus pantalones un instante más, pensativo. 

-¿Pierde quien se queda desnudo? –inquirió, de pronto, alzando la vista.

El archimago pareció sopesarlo.

-No era lo que tenía pensado. –dijo al fin.- La partida acaba cuando uno de los dos o muere o se rinde. Sin más. Pero podemos hacer que sea así, si quieres.

Khadgar se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza.

-No. Así está bien. Era solo curiosidad.

Con aquellas palabras, el joven comenzó a retirar por fin el pantalón. Despacio pero seguro, dejando a la vista su ropa interior, unos sencillos calzoncillos grises, bastante pegados, dejando nada o poco a la imaginación.

Medivh reprimió un escalofrío. Tragó saliva y apretó el puño en su regazo. Si en los próximos turnos le tocaba desprenderse de la parte inferior de la túnica, iba a tener que dar explicaciones… No solo porque no acostumbraba a llevar ropa interior, sino porque desde hacía rato notaba una  
presión evidente entre los muslos. 

Se dedicó a sí mismo una sonrisa irónica. Estaba claro que retirarse no era una opción. Al fin y al cabo aquel juego lo había propuesto él…

Khadgar sacó el pantalón por sus pies y lo tiró a un lado. Acto seguido, tomó asiento, sintiendo que la mirada de Medivh le quemaba.

La forma en la que le miraba… ¿Había deseo en sus ojos o eran solo imaginaciones suyas? De pronto, sus ojos verdes le parecían más oscuros que de costumbre. La sonrisa burlona ya no iluminaba sus facciones: tenía los labios entreabiertos y los veía vibrar con cada respiración.

Una pregunta pasó fugazmente por la mente del joven, haciéndole sonrojar: ¿estaba seduciendo a su maestro? O, bueno, no lo estaba haciendo de manera consciente… ¿O sí? 

O, incluso, se le ocurrió de repente que quizás era Medivh quien estaba intentando seducirle a él… Mostrándose así, desnudándose, proponiendo aquel juego…

Medivh no era la clase de hombre que desconoce sus fortalezas y debilidades; sabía de sobra que era atractivo, que tenía un cuerpo esbelto, de aspecto largo, longilíneo y flexible, y que su cabello negro, levemente desordenado le confería un aspecto enigmático, salvaje y libre que le hacía extremadamente deseable. 

Guardián de los secretos. Hasta el significado de su nombre evocaba algo prohibido, algo a descubrir… Y, por tanto, ¿algo digno de desvelar, tal vez?

De repente, Khadgar pensó que quizás deseaba al Guardián. Y aquello hizo surgir algunos temores en su interior. ¿Podía eso estar bien? ¿Era normal sentir atracción por su maestro? O, quizás, mejor aún: ¿era aquello atracción?

Se sentía idiota haciéndose esa última pregunta, pero en su corta vida no había llegado a experimentar algo así. No lo recordaba, al menos. Sí, se había tocado varias veces en su vida desde que había alcanzado la pubertad. Y también había culminado, claro. Pero nunca pensando en nada concreto. O no que recordara. El contacto había constituido un acto meramente mecánico, para aliviar tensiones.

Los estudios habían absorbido su vida por entero desde muy joven. Su aprendizaje en Dalaran había sido estricto y extenuante. Apenas dejándole tiempo para nada más. Su curiosidad insaciable tampoco le había ayudado a hacer amigos, a enamorarse de alguien. Era ahora cuando estaba teniendo más tiempo para sí mismo, para reflexionar.

Medivh carraspeó, sacando al joven de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Joven Confianza?

Khadgar sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí, sí, perdona. –se disculpó, todavía con las mejillas encendidas.

El archimago frunció el ceño.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –parecía preocupado.

-Totalmente. –asintió Khadgar, forzando una sonrisa.

Medivh torció los labios, suspicaz.

-De verdad. –se apresuró a añadir- Solo estaba pensando en mi siguiente jugada.

Se tocó los labios con los dedos, en un ademán reflexivo.

-Solo me queda una prenda, quería tomármelo con calma. –añadió, al ver que su explicación anterior no sirvió para convencer a Medivh.

El archimago escrutó el rostro del joven. Leía muchas cosas en sus facciones, en sus brilllantes y grandes ojos azules… Veía temor, afecto, dudas… Pero sobre todo, estas últimas. 

Medivh chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Tenía a su aprendiz frente a sí, prácticamente desnudo. Y sin embargo… La excitación inicial ahora parecía haber pasado a un segundo plano. No quería asustar a Khadgar. Eso era lo último que quería hacer. Su pretensión con aquella velada había sido acercarse al joven y, con suerte, despertar algunos apetitos en él que correspondieran a los suyos. 

Lo deseaba. Lo admitía. Lo sabía. Y no podía evitarlo; daba igual las vueltas que le diera, no iba a cambiar nada. Su cuerpo hablaba por él.

Había depositado esperanzas en esa noche. Quería haber seducido al joven, pero Khadgar, sin querer, estaba haciéndole cuestionarse sus actos. Sentía su pureza, su inocencia. Irradiaba de él, de sus ojos diáfanos y sinceros. Era todo verdad y bondad, sin dobleces. Y eso le enternecía.

Quizás le hacía falta más vino, pensó, echándose un nuevo vaso y bebiendo con avidez. No tenía que pensar tanto. A menudo sus propios remordimientos lo atormentaban. Tantas cosas que miraba atrás y…

Sacudió la cabeza. 

No. No era momento de pensar aquello. Su aprendiz estaba prácticamente desnudo, a tan solo una pieza de mostrarle todo. Aquello era en lo que debía posar su atención. 

La partida reanudó. 

Khadgar siguió una actuación defensiva, tratando de cubrir el enorme hueco que Medivh había dejado en su barrera de peones.

Su rey estaba desprotegido, por lo que decidió enrocar, en un vano intento por cubrirse de la presencia de las piezas negras.

El archimago valoró la situación acariciándose la barba. 

Miró a Khadgar a los ojos. Junto al temor y las dudas anteriores, había una chispa de determinación, incluso de deseo, cuando sus pupilas dejaban de fijarse en los ojos del mago, resbalaban a algún lugar de su torso desnudo.

Volvió a aproximarse el vaso de vino a los labios y lo vació de un trago largo.

Observó el tablero largamente, depositando sus ojos en los puntos clave. 

Después, suspiró y alzó la vista para mirar a Khadgar.

Retiró la pieza más adelantada, librando al joven de la amenaza. Sabía que le estaba perdonando la partida. Y Khadgar también.

Y, sin embargo, el joven sonrió. A lo que Medivh alzó una ceja.

-En previsión de una jugada así, había dejado esta pieza aquí… -musitó, con emoción contenida el aprendiz.

Medivh abrió mucho los ojos y maldijo. Se había dejado engañar por la apariencia inocente y desamparada del joven. Y ahora él estaba en aprietos.

Sus estúpidas reservas acababan de regalarle una ficha al joven, que sonría ampliamente, satisfecho de sí.

-Maldito bastardo… -siseó, a su pesar orgulloso de la astuta actuación de su aprendiz.

Khadgar sonreía, con un reto en la mirada.

El Guardián se irguió, levantándose de la silla. 

Miró a Khadgar con intensidad, desde arriba. La penumbra y los juegos de luces y sombras que las llamas del hogar pintaban en su rostro ocultaron algunas manchas de rubor.

-Esta es mi última prenda, Joven Confianza. –musitó, bajando la cinturilla de la túnica y mostrando que efectivamente no tenía ropa interior. 

La mirada del joven se perdió allí donde la mano de Medivh estaba bajando la parte inferior de la túnica. Atisbó mechones negros y la línea de sus caderas convergiendo un único punto que aún se mantenía sin revelar… 

Khadgar reprimió un escalofrío, notando de nuevo un cosquilleo en la ingle. 

Para sorpresa de Medivh, el joven le sonrió al cabo de unos segundos.

-Eran las normas de la partida. –dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros- Y yo acabo de acabar con una de tus fichas… Así que…

El archimago no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa torcida. Quizás, después de todo, no era tan inocente como parecía; había percibido una clara nota emoción en el tono de Khadgar.

-Alguien parece alegrarse de que sea yo el que tenga que desnudarme… -comentó Medivh.

A lo que Khadgar se sonrojó. 

El archimago cambió el peso de una pierna a otra. A continuación, soltó el cinturón de la túnica, dejando que toda ella cayera a sus pies, de golpe, con un susurro. Después la apartó de sí con el pie descalzo.

El joven aprendiz sintió que le faltaba el aliento. Sus ojos recorrieron con avidez la piel de Medivh, deteniéndose entre sus muslos. 

Si le quedaba duda alguna de las verdaderas intenciones del archimago aquella noche, lo que reveló su desnudez acabó por barrerlas fuera de su mente. Su erección parecía bastante sincera…


End file.
